In a sewing machine, an automatic embroidering machine or the like, there is unavoidably needed a needle threading work that passes a thread through an eye of a needle provided in a lower part of a head stem in order to change an upper thread.
Such a needle threading work takes much time and is inconvenient. Particularly, the thread is frequently changed in the case of the automatic embroidering machine that uses various colored threads, thereby causing the loss of work time.
Accordingly, there has been disclosed a needle threading machine in Korean Patent Application No. 2000-52077. In this needle threading machine, a hook is provided in the end of a thread catcher and holds the thread. Further, the thread catcher is reciprocated between the needle and a predetermined position spaced from the needle, so that the hook passes through the eye of the needle, thereby automatically performing the needle threading work.
However, in the conventional needle threading machine, the hook holding the thread is made of a fine wire to easily pass through the eye of the needle. While the needle moves down in the state that the hook holds the thread, the thread is released from the hook, thereby getting the thread through the eye of the needle. Therefore, friction between the thread passing through the eye of the needle and the hook causes damage on the thread. Also, because the hook is repeatedly deformed, the durability of the hook is decreased and the hook is damaged. Further, the thread catcher should be frequently replaced with new one.